


Not Just For Science

by Aichi



Series: Dragon Milk [2]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Breastfeeding, Breathplay, F/M, Lactation, Light Bondage, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aichi/pseuds/Aichi
Summary: Morfessa makes a habit of feeding Luard. Continuation of "It's For Science."





	Not Just For Science

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hi here's more of This Kink, thanks to the wishes of my anonymous friend who wanted to read more. It's kinda.... more orgasm denial than anything else though, because I'm Me. Hopefully it's still enjoyable anyway.
> 
> The aphrodisiac and breathplay tags are pretty minor but there they are anyway. Also, I feel like I should say that this (and the prequel) are very much Not Ageplay, so if you came in looking for that due to the breastfeeding, then, well. Sorry.
> 
> Anyway, this is a follow-up to the previous Boob Fic, so if you forgot or didn't read it, Morfessa has one human and one dragon boob. Also, dragon milk is an aphrodisiac. Yeah.

If Morfessa had been told only a few months ago that she would ever find Luard’s presence anything remotely close to “relaxing”, she probably would have laughed.

But it really is, when she’s finished carefully but securely binding his hands behind him and can finally roll him over in her lap, shrug her robe off one shoulder and guide his head to her breast. The first few times, he’d needed some extra encouragement, but now he latches on by himself without prompting, though she can still sometimes see a gentle pink flush in his cheeks as he does.

Sometimes, she’ll busy herself as he feeds, reading a book or going over some research notes, but often she finds herself content just to watch him at work, basking in the warmth and sensations of it all. He’s so very cute, after all, half-curled in her lap with his arms pinned behind him, head bobbing ever-so-slightly as he works his mouth tenaciously around her nipple. It had been a good idea to start making him strip for their sessions, too, because it’s even cuter to watch him disrobe while trying awkwardly to hide the fact that he’s already hard, then for him to nestle into her lap with his bare erection resting plainly against her thigh as he buries his face in her breast to hide his embarrassment.

(He’s leaked onto her robe more than a few times. She makes him lick it up afterwards, before it stains.)

Of course, he’s known from the start not to expect any satisfaction on that front. She made sure of it when she called him back to her room some time after her initial experiment, and he’d actually – surprisingly boldly – asked her if they could try again.

“I won’t be allowing you to come,” she’d told him, plainly.

“I– I never said anything about that,” he’d mumbled, going bright red and averting his gaze.

“Of course not,” and she’d struggled to keep a straight face, honestly, because playing the Cool Dom is always harder than it looks, even for her, “but just so we’re clear: I will not touch you. You will not be permitted to touch yourself. No matter how... _affected_ you get.”

He’d let out an uncharacteristic yet adorable little whine at that, probably remembering exactly how unexpectedly “affected” he’d been last time. But he’d nodded, slowly, and she’d stepped forward and titled his chin up to face her with one leather-gloved finger.

“I want you to be a good boy and just let me feed you, okay?”

To be sure, she’d made him kneel and ask a second time, and not only had he done so, he’d leant down and kissed her boots without prompting. She’d been going to say yes anyway, but the way her heart skipped a beat at that definitely helped.

As it turns out, he’s actually become fairly good at managing his arousal. The restraints prevent him from actually touching himself, as intended, of course, but after their first few sessions he’s even stopped trying to rub himself against her leg in desperation. He’ll still squirm and whine occasionally, and his body is always flushed and sweaty by the time he’s finished drinking, evidence that the aphrodisiac is still at work – but seeing his self-control in action fills her with a tender sense of pride, and she gives him a well-deserved kiss on the forehead every time he finishes drinking her dragon-scaled breast dry.

It’s hard not to react herself, though, when he really gets to work on the other side, still round and full and near-painfully firm, because he’s becoming increasingly good at _that_ as well. At first, he’d been enthusiastic, yet clumsy, but over time he’s starting to learn what works, how to suck in _just_ the right way to most effectively draw her milk out – and, perhaps more interestingly, realizing just how much of her breast he can fit in his mouth. She can’t help losing a little control herself, digging her fingers into his hair and _gripping_ , both to bleed out the tension and the pleasure and the _want_ , and also to hold him in place for as long as possible, pushing his warm face into her breast as he sucks more and more frantically, only allowing him to pull back for breath when his body starts to squirm. Sometimes, she’ll press him back down immediately, her own head falling back with a gentle moan of satisfaction as he tugs at her, and the sensation shoots all the way though her breast somehow, like he could suckle it dry right to the base.

Repeating the process proves to be a lot of fun, letting him just barely manage a few gasps of air before shoving him down again, getting to feel his desperate twitches as he attempts to suck in another breath to no avail. Her breast is big enough to completely smother his face, and there’s something undeniably cute about watching him disappear into it, the warmth of his cheeks melting into the heat of her own skin as she holds him there, squeezing him tight as his tongue laps eagerly, drawing more and more out of her – not just milk, but satisfied, breathy sighs as the weight and pressure in her breast slowly drains away.

In reward for his hard work, she pets and ruffles his adorably soft hair, and the way her looks up at her – lips still wrapped around her nipple and eyes wide and dark with desire – makes her heart melt, just a little. He really is so, _so_ good.

When he’s finally drained her dry and is allowed to breathe again, she gathers up any droplets he may have missed, and he dutifully licks them from her fingers.

“Well done,” she murmurs, wrapping her arms around him and letting his head pillow on her chest, keeping him close for just a few quiet, selfish minutes. He lies there obediently, nuzzling gently into her, and she wonders if he perhaps thinks that she doesn’t notice. “You’ve been very good,” she purrs, and he looks up.

“I’m trying,” he says, voice low.

“And you’re doing very well.” She kisses his forehead again, and it gives her an idea. It’s kind of a risk, but she feel like it’s the sort of risk that he might appreciate.

Fisting a hand gently in his hair, she eases his head back, and plants another kiss directly on his lips.

Eyes widening, he lets out a strangled yelp as she pulls back. “Wh-what was that for?”

“For you. Because you’ve been so good, and I’m very pleased.” She flashes him what she hopes is a flirty and charming smile, then pauses and adds, for safety, “Did you not want it?”

“N-no, I mean,” he splutters, squirming against her a little, “I just– it’s kind of a surprise.”

“Well, you can consider it a reward for your hard work, if you like.” She pulls him against her again, and he thankfully relaxes comfortably into it. “Keep performing well,” she adds, with an affectionate squeeze, “and maybe you’ll even get more of them.”

It’s times like this that she’s almost tempted to offer him yet another kind of reward, regardless of what she’d said when all this started – and she can’t deny the image of him lying back, whining and panting, his bound arms trapped under him as she wraps her fingers delicately around his erection, holding all that power in her hand and watching him come apart with every movement is... definitely appealing. But she’s got to stay true to her word. One such reward might set precedent for more, and it would defeat the purpose of the exercise if he thinks he might actually get to come.

And he’s been such a good boy, serving her without expectation of any additional reward, knowing full well that her milk is going to work him up every time. Knowing that she has no intention of either taking care of it herself or letting him do so. Just letting the act of service be its own reward.

It would be a shame to spoil all that now.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, they're gonna fuck finally.. next time.... whenever I get to that. Probably. Truly this is the bridging episode of the Morfessa Milk Saga. The Empire Strikes Back, if you will. The Two Towers. Dream Drop Distance.
> 
> I like writing interesting kinks that I don't necessarily have myself so come tell me to do that on twitter @cosmowreath


End file.
